Station Sabotage
Technician Raj Patil believes someone is sabotaging Nexus systems, and he's asked your help investigating possible sabotage sites. Acquisition This mission is available to start when Ryder walks near the location of Raj Patil in Colonial Affairs and a non-Journal mission is added. Engineer in Trouble will be displayed with an objective Speak With Engineer Patil. A panel will shower a nearby technician in sparks causing him to yelp in pain. Speak with Raj (marked with a ) and he'll introduce himself explaining that he believes that someone might be sabotaging Nexus systems. Agree to help Raj to start this mission. The non-Journal mission will complete after the conversation ends with no rewards. This mission must be completed before Meridian: The Way Home as the Hyperion will become unavailable. Walkthrough Investigate Operation Center site The first panel is located adjacent to the northern ramp that leads from the colonial affairs block to the operations block. Scan the Explosion Site. The panel has been accessed remotely, so trace the wiring through the wall with the scanning tool to locate the nearby remote access site, near Nakmor Kesh's office. Scan the Compromised Panel. Investigate Militia site The second panel is located in the Militia Office above eye level on the southern wall. Investigate Pathfinder HQ site The last panel is located in Director Tann's office against the eastern wall. Scan the Explosion Site. This panel has also been accessed remotely, so trace the wiring to the remote access site on the Colonial Affairs deck. Scan the Compromised Panel. Confront the saboteur After examining all three sites and cross-referencing the names of the technicians that have worked on the panels, it appears that a technician named Zarah Kellus may be the saboteur. Head to the Hyperion Habitation Deck to confront Zarah with the evidence you've found. After confronting the supposed saboteur, it turns out that she has evidence against Raj. It looks like they have both been duped and are being used as a decoy. Investigate the security footage Head back to the Nexus and view the security footage to find that it's been scrambled. SAM is able to deduce that the likely perpetrator is a human male who works as security. There are three terminals in the Militia Site that Ryder can interact with to obtain messages. Scan security people in the Ops Center Use Ryder's scanner on security personnel in the Militia Office on the Nexus. There are only two people that need to be scanned and the area where each person is located has a navpoint . *Liev Dutil *Bart Cummings Scan Nexus security transferred to the Hyperion Scan personnel that have been transferred to the Hyperion on the Habitation Deck. There are only two people that need to be scanned and the area where each person is located has a navpoint. *Soloman Yen *Dale Atkins When you scan Dale, the next objective is added. Confront Dale Confront Dale and he confesses to his crime. Aftermath You decide whether to let Dale leave the station in exile without further punishment or submit him to judgement by the leaders of the Nexus. The decision has no further consequence. Rewards *+530 XP *+73 AVP Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Nexus Category:Hyperion Category:Heleus Assignments